Current telemonitoring systems are designed to manage adverse events and reduce the possibility that chronic patients will have health emergencies. Namely, they are able to detect when the health status of the patient is severely deteriorating to the point of re-admissions, e.g., weight significantly increased to the point of decompensation in heart failure patients. What is actually desired, and called for by the medical community, is an ability keep the patient within a safe zone for that patient, a zone in which patient is feeling optimally well for his chronic condition. In this zone the patient is maintaining his health (as opposed to look out for acute events). This is an approach to acute events prevention rather than acute events management as employed in current telemonitoring solutions. Approach like this would also allow for a progression of the disease to be modified rather than only managed, and the significant positive impact to clinical outcomes.